Bis zum Horizont und darüber hinaus
by harrypotternewbie
Summary: Ein Alternatives Ende des Krieges in der Magischen Welt. Die Bücher werden nicht beachtet!


**Bis zum Horizont... und darüber hinaus**

**OneShot:**

Schmerz. Schmerz war das einzige was er momentan fühlte, als er aus der Ohnmacht zurückkehrte.

„Halten sie still!", befahl die Heilerin in sanften Ton.

Es war eine Unmögliche Anweisung. Das tupfen auf der Schnittwunde an der Wange tat höllisch weh!

„Was mache ich nur mit ihnen?", seufzte die Heilerin, die Frage konnte nur Rhetorisch gemeint sein.

„Ich...", setzte es zur Antwort an.

„Halten sie still!", wurde erneut befohlen, sein Blick wich zur Seite, auf das belegte Bett neben an.

Die Heilerin folgte dem Blick und seufzte leise.

„Er hatte nicht so viel Glück wie sie.", flüsterte sie bedauernd; erst jetzt erkannte er, dass das Gesicht mit dem weißen Tuch abgedeckt war.

Traurig schloss er die Augen, eine Träne floh die Wange herunter. Resignierte seufzte er und versuchte die geschäftige Hand der Heilerin weg zu schieben.

„Unterstehen sie sich!", zischte sie beinahe und fuhr mit ihrer Arbeit fort, resigniert drehte er den Kopf zu der Bahre und weinte.

Stumme Tränen, Zeugen des Leidens seiner Seele, Zeugen des Schmerzes seines Herzens. Er streckte seinen Arm in die Richtung seines Kameraedens, der Gefallen war; sein Freund, sein Bruder. Angestrengt wollte er nach der Hand greifen und rutschte dabei weg von der Heilerin die seufzte.

„Halten sie still!", wies sie erneut an und legte ihn wieder zurecht.

„Wie...", setzte er an und blickte in die Müden Augen der Frau über ihn.

„Eine Wand stürzte über ihm ein.", flüsterte sie leise und sah hinüber.

„Nein!", hauchte er wieder und versuchte erneut zu seinem Bruder zu gelangen.

„Still! Oder ich muss sie fixieren!", drohte sie, hatte aber nichts dergleichen vor.

Sie waren alle Gefangene, Gefangene des Krieges, Gefangene des Todes. Wehrlos über ihr eigenes Schicksal zu entscheiden; sie kämpften aber trotzdem den aussichtslosen Kampf für die Freiheit.

'Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt.', hieß es im Volksmund. Hier wurde sie immer wieder und wieder Wiederbelebt. 'Bis zum Horizont; und darüber hinaus!', sagte einmal jemand. Der Horizont war sehr weit weg und der Weg dahin sehr lange und beschwerlich! Er forderte viele Opfer.

„Ist es Bald vorbei?", fragte er die Heilerin, seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Kommen sie.", bat sie und half ihm auf in die Senkrechte.

Sein Blick schweifte durch den Provisorischen Krankenflügel. Viele zugedeckte Körper lagen auf dem Boden; zu viele! Jeder einzelne, der Dort lag, war eine Anklage. Eine Zurechtweisung. Seine Seele schickte erneut Zeugen seiner Niederlage über die fahle Haut der Wangen.

„Kommen sie!", befahl die Heilerin und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, damit er aufstehen konnte.

Seine Beine trugen schwer an der Last die ihm aufgebürdet wurde. Sie wackelten gefährlich und drohten zusammenzubrechen.

„Bemühen sie sich!", wies die Heilerin an, da sie beinahe umgefallen waren.

Ein Kampfgefährte eilte der Frau zu Hilfe und lächelte ihm aufmunternd in das Gesicht, er fühlte sich ausgelacht und lies den Kopf hängen. Angestrengt schleppten sie den schwachen Körper durch die Halle nach draußen. Draußen tobte die Schlacht, schon seit Tagen. Nicht mehr viel war noch von dem Mauern zu erkennen, von den Mauern, die er als sein zu Hause bezeichnete. Brennende Haufen lagen überall, Tote, verstümmelte Körper von Freund und Feind lagen Kreuz und Quer auf dem Feld.

„Nein.", flüsterte er, als im gewahr wurde, dass die Schlacht beinahe zu Ende war; eine Niederlage unausweichlich.

„NEIN!", schrie er auf und schubste seine Helfer von sich.

Wütend sah er sich um. Feinde fielen, Freunde ebenso. Er wollte dies nicht mehr zu lassen und suchte seinen Gegner, sein Armageddon, seine Bestimmung, sein Schicksal. Er fand es! Geschwächt, beinahe torkelnd, ging er auf ihn zu. Die Kampfhandlungen verlangsamten, als der Mann auf seinen einzigen, wahren Gegner zueilte.

'Furcht, ist dein Schlimmster Feind.', der der dies sagte hatte noch nicht gegen IHN gekämpft.

Stumm standen sie nun voreinander und sahen sich in die müden Augen. Die Tage des Kampfes und der Entbehrungen forderten ihren Tribut. Beiden erkannten dies in den jeweiligen Seelenspiegeln des Gegenübers. Aber auch Hoffnung. Hoffnung, dass der Horizont sich näherte und man darüber hinaus gehen konnte. Die Hoffnung. Sie wurde erneut Wiederbelebt.

Gleich einem Stromschlag schlugen die Gegner auf einander ein. Unerbittlich schlug das Eisen auf einander. Keiner wollte zurückweichen, keiner wollte versagen. Beide wollten es beenden; hier und jetzt! Die Gegnerischen Soldaten wurden für einen Moment verbündete. Verbündete als Zuschauer ihres Schicksal.

Noch immer klangen die Klingen des Todbringenden Werkzeuge. Keuchen und Stöhnen wehte über das Feld an die Ohren der Zeugen einer nahenden Niederlage. Mit müden, brennenden, aber Aufmerksamen Augen, wurde dem Spektakel Beachtung geschenkt. Jeder hoffte, dass der Kampf endlich beendet würde, egal wer gewann. Alle, ausnahmslos, wollten nach Hause, alle wollten sich den Dreck von den geschundenen Leibern waschen und in einem sauberen Bett Frieden finden.

Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei entfuhr aus dem Mund einer der Kämpfer, genauso eine Klinge aus einem Rücken. Der Horizont war da. Jede Sekunde die verstrich, war ein Schritt darüber hinaus. Die Hoffnung war am Leben.

Erleichterung machte sich auf allen Gesichtern breit. Nach und nach wurden die Todbringenden Klingen fallen gelassen. Die Hände, die vielen den Tod brachten, versteckten nun die Gesichter, die den Tod sahen. Die Kämpfer sanken auf die Knie, Freund und Feind. Der durchnässte Boden weinte Rote Tränen. Tränen aus Blut und Schweiß, den er begierig aufgenommen hatte.

Die Heilerin eilte auf den Toten Körper zu und versuchte ihrer Pflicht nachzukommen. Sie kniete sich hin und Diagnostizierte des Offensichtliche ihre vorangegangenen Mühen waren vergeblich. Erleichtert sah sie in das Gesicht des Siegers der nickte. Seinen Umhang von der Schulter nehmend, ging er um den Toten. Eine letzte Geste des Respekts; er legte seinen Umhang auf den Toten und ging.

Er ging zum Horizont und darüber hinaus. Die Kämpfer ließen ihn passieren und zollten ihm Anerkennung. Sie legten je eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Der Horizont lachte. Die Sonne schickte ihre Strahlen auf das Schlachtfeld, als wolle sie sagen 'Kommt, tanzt mit mir'. Alle waren zu müde.

Ein Alter Mann trat aus den Ruinen der Alten Mauern und sah sich um. Niemand schenkte ihm Beachtung.

„Wer hat gewonnen?", fragte der Mann laut einen Kämpfer neben sich.

Die anderen drehten sich um und schickten ihm Geringschätzige Blicke, niemand mochte ihn. Der gefragte sah wieder zu dem Toten, der unter dem Umhang des Siegers verborgen lag.

„Harry Potter.", murmelte er leise; der Sieger wurde von den fröhlichen Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne verschluckt.


End file.
